Many devices exist in the art for cleaning carpets and hard surfaces, and many devices utilize brushes to accomplish the removal of cleaning solutions which have been previously applied to a carpet or hard surface to accomplish chemical cleaning. However, none of the devices in the prior art provides a round brush which may be locked in place as the user manually pushes the brush to remove the chemical cleaning solution, and which may optionally be unlocked to permit the exposure of a different portion of the surface area of the brush to the surface.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface to agitate and/or expel a debris-laden cleaning solution that has been previously applied to accomplish chemical cleaning of the surface and subsurface. The brush is optionally rotatable, and may be locked in place to accomplish the cleaning operation and then unlocked to permit the exposure of a different portion of the surface area of the brush to the surface.
The brush design of the present invention provides many advantages over prior art manually operated push brush designs, such as enabling more consistent cleaning than prior art brush designs due to constant contact of the brush bristles with areas both on and below the exposed surface of the carpet or the hard surface and the ability to periodically shift to an unexposed surface area of the brush, causing less bristle fatigue for a given carpet or hard surface area covered and providing better carpet or floor surface depth penetration for a given amount of user effort due to the rounded design of the brush, and permitting greater ease in changing bristle varieties to accommodate various carpet or hard surface textures, due to the preferred axle and bearing configuration of the brush frame. The present invention also provides many advantages over prior art electromechanical scrubbing devices, such as providing portability and cost economy through elimination of the need for an external source of power.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface to agitate and/or expel a debris-laden cleaning solution that has been previously applied to accomplish chemical cleaning.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface which is optionally rotatable, and which may be locked in place to accomplish the cleaning operation and then unlocked to permit the exposure of a different portion of the surface area of the brush.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface to enable more consistent cleaning than prior art brush designs due to constant contact of the brush bristles with areas both on and below the exposed surface of the carpet or hard surface and the ability to periodically shift to an unexposed surface area of the brush.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface which causes less bristle fatigue than prior art brush designs for a given carpet or floor surface area covered and which provides better carpet or hard surface depth penetration than prior art brush designs for a given amount of user effort.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface which permits greater ease in changing brush sizes and bristle varieties to accommodate various carpet or hard surface textures due to the preferred axle and bearing configuration of the brush frame.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or over a hard surface which provides portability and cost economy through elimination of the need for an external source of power.